hscrfandomcom-20200214-history
1989 Bumper to Bumper 500k
The 1989 Bumper-to-Bumper 500k held at Talladega Superspeedway on May 6th,1989 was the fourth event of the 1989 ARCA Permatex SuperCar Series Season. *Previous Event *Index *Next Event Race Results Finish Start Car # Driver Sponsor Make Laps Led Status 1 3 72 Tracy Leslie Ruehle's Towing Pontiac 117 Running 2 11 65 Rich Bickle, Jr. Bickle Racing Chevrolet 117 Running 3 9 40 Ben Hess Citgo Oldsmobile 117 Running 4 13 25 Bill Venturini Amoco Ultimate/Pronto Auto Chevrolet 117 Running 5 6 51 Dave Simko Michigan Steel Erectors Pontiac 116 Running 6 4 58 Brian Ross Red Baron Frozen Pizza Chevrolet 116 Running 7 18 47 Jack Pennington R.T. Dooley Construction Chevrolet 115 Running 8 7 15 Chris Gerhke Garland Gerhke Trucking Chevrolet 115 Running 9 27 01 Bobby Bowsher Jack Bowsher & Associates Ford 114 Running 10 23 53 Joe Kosiski Kosiski Auto Parts Pontiac 114 Running 11 22 0 Scott Stovall R.W. Kain Construction Oldsmobile 114 Running 12 12 89 Gary Weinbroer A&H Metals/Lake Erie Asphalt Buick 113 Running 13 2 23 Bob Studdard George D. Worthen Bank Chevrolet 113 Running 14 40 57 Joe Harrison Harrison Motorsports Buick 113 Running 15 5 33 Carl Miskotten III Anglo American Auto Auction Buick 113 Running 16 28 35 Bill Flowers Super A Auto Parts Pontiac 107 Running 17 21 52 Jeep Pflum Bacall's Cafe Oldsmobile 106 Running 18 29 36 Jerry Huffman Huffman Cabinents Ford 102 Running 19 14 76 Graham Taylor Car Mate Trailers Ford 101 Running 20 37 34 Bob Brevak Race Glaze Buick 98 Running 21 39 81 John Todd J.L. Todd Auction Co. Chevrolet 97 Running 22 26 3 Dale McDowell Ruby Falls Chevrolet 92 Running 23 19 44 Stan Barrett Hawaiian Tropic Buick 73 Engine 24 36 17 Billy Simmons S & S Racing Chevrolet 71 Camshaft 25 16 28 Red Farmer Broad Wheels Buick 62 Accident 26 17 85 Bobby Gerhart J. Omar Landis/James Chevrolet 52 Accident 27 1 2 Grant Adcox Bumper-to-Bumper/Herb Adcox Chevrolet 52 Accident 28 8 11 Jerry Churchill Churchill Transport Chrysler 52 Accident 29 10 49 James Cline Crossland Homes Pontiac 52 Accident 30 38 64 Gary Wright Action Rent-to-Own Oldsmobile 52 Accident 31 15 80 Jimmy Horton S&H Racing/Miles Concrete Pontiac 51 Accident 32 25 19 Bill Ingram Gray Racing Chevrolet 51 Accident 33 24 82 Mark Stahl MTM/Wilson/Duralt Ford 51 Accident 34 32 27 Kevin Evans Evans Racing Oldsmobile 49 Accident 35 35 9 Bernie Robidart Bernie's Auto Parts Chevrolet 40 Accident 36 33 22 Billy Thomas Thomas Racing Enterprises Pontiac 32 Engine 37 20 24 John McFadden Alliance Training Centers Chevrolet 24 Fuel Pump 38 30 59 Mark Gibson John Collins Racing Pontiac 14 Valve 39 41 29 Bob Kesolowski TRW/Arnold Jerome Enterprises Chevrolet 8 Engine 40 34 37 Carl Miskotten Jr. Anglo-American Auto Auction Buick 6 Vibration 41 31 12 Clifford Allison Sons Supermarkets/Raven Boats Buick 0 Did Not Start Race Stats *Average Speed: 145.016 mph *Time of Race: 2 hours, 8 minutes,46 seconds *Margin of Victory: 3/4th car length *Lead Changes: 13 among 6 drivers *Cautions: 3 for 20 laps *Fastest Qualifier: Grant Adcox, 188.850 mph